ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PhazonAdictKraid/Message to the entire Ultraman Wiki Staff
The Ultraman series have been around since 1966. The series, we all see it as a superhero film where a big monster appears and a big super hero comes and saves the day. Anyone sees it because it's enjoyable, suitable for all ages, sometimes is very dark (Ultraseven, Ultraman Nexus), and sometimes it's for everyone. Ultraman is a series that was made for everyone, but ther eis something besides the hero-monster fights: A message. For almost 50 years the Ultra Series have been showing an important message, seen through the Team's relationship with Ultraman. 'Teamwork' We all know the teams: The Science Patrol, Ultra Guard, Monster Attacking Crew, Guard for Utility Situation, etc. All those teams are composed from many members. Sometimes they argue, and horrible things happen between them. For example, there is Hideki Goh. In the beginning, he caused more trouble and literally messed up a mission when facing a monster underwater. He didn't follow orders, and thus, was fired from the team. He felt frustrated, anguished, did he keep mourning all the time? No. He kept going, and without insulting, helped the team without being an official member, and the team, without any grudges, accepted him back as a full member. The team together faced many monsters, alongside Ultraman Jack, and claimed victory. How did they do it? '''They simply accepted their different points of view. 'Nobody was like "No you are wrong because blah blah", nobody was calling others by names, they simply accepted their differences and reached an agreement which pleased both and both ended winning. Which was the agreement? To do teamwork. They both united forces to fight evil, and in the end, both were extremely. We don't want this Wikia to pass the tragedy MAC faced right? Teamwork is essencial, no insulting, no fights, everybody in the Ultraman teams spoke peacefully and reached an agreement. There will be times when we all commit a mistake, when it was done, like our example Hideki did, he simply left to think things right, relaxed and came back better than ever. He apologized for his mistakes, and returned with his friends. '''They forgive.' ' '''The teams were all part of a bigger place, like Team DASH was part of the United Defense Force and had a lot of miniteams along the way (with DASH being one of them) for different special works. Ultraman Wiki is part of Wikia, which also composses many Wikias along the way, and this Wiki focuses on Ultraman, a series that has been teaching us that teamwork is essential. I agree that sometimes we should not rely on others, but asking for help is not a bad thing either. We all should stick together as a single entity, like Ultraman and their hosts did, like when in Ultraman Nexus, Nexus had to become one with a human to accomplish his goals, that same way we must stand united, to work and grow this Wikia. Got a new plan? Reveal it to the team, if most agree, go ahead and do it, if nobody agrees, don't feel sad, just think ''Why was it wrong? What can I do to make it better? What new better idea I have? and don't feel down. Just step up and keep moving on, don't cry, but learn. 'Conclusion' In conclusion, I hope you understood the message I am carrying in this Blog post. We, as a team in this Wikia, instead of causing arguments every dang time I come to this Wikia in my hiatus, instead plan, doont insult, calm down your emotions and use logic instead, and reach an agreement. Because of arguing and pride, the aliens from the Ultraman Mebius film were killed, when they had the chance to kill the Ultramen and take over Earth. So basically the message is: If we stand united and stop fighting, we will be successful, and this Wiki will become (And is becoming actually!!) the ultimate source for Ultraman information on the English language. Which page has the mass ammount of information this Wiki has in English from Ultraman? Wikipedia? No, we have a lot more than Wikipedia! We have accomplished something unique for Ultraman, and I don't want this to fall because of arguing, one of our biggest members, Goji, was fired because of the negative effects of arguing in a team. I don't want this to happen ever again, so are you up to work as a team with everybody else? Category:Blog posts